A Girl Named Hikari
by mollymay5000
Summary: Asou Hikari is a girl who feels she looks sickly and is an absolute failure. For reasons unknown she has multiple problems, as well unknown are her reasons for transfering to the prestigious school Ouran Academy so late in the year. On her first day everything starts badly with her awkward first meeting with fellow classmates the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I look up at what is going to be my new school. It looks as if the prep is actually oozing off the school and trying to stick to me. I can already tell it isn't my thing just by looking at all those stupid squealing girls in their yellow dresses. Which reminds me, I'm in one of their stupid yellow dresses too. The color adds to my already really unattractive skin color and bony body and will definitely make me stand out more, which is exactly what nobody, including myself wants, which brings me to my next problem. Why the hell did my father decide to send me to Ouran Academy if he didn't want his sickly little daughter to be noticed? I will never understand that man nor will I ever like him more than I am obligated as his daughter.

My name is Hikari. I'm from the Asou family, a not very well known but very rich family. Lots of my family are in the public eye; they are models and some even work with the Suou family. They never go by Asou though. Very few of us do. I'm the exception of course. I use my family name, for reasons that don't really matter. I'm an oddity all by itself. While my whole family has inherited the Swedish blood from my great grandmother, I look more like the Japanese side; I look like my mother, except for my eyes, they are the only show for my Swedish heritage.

The bell rings and I blink and look down at the schedule in my hands. I have crumpled it up into a little ball. Not only that, I've never been to Ouran before and I have no idea where to go for any of my classes. Just what I need, trouble on the very first day of school, my father is going to be livid.

"Hey! What are you doing? You need to get to homeroom!" I hear a voice shout from behind me.

I turn and see two tall boys, obviously twins. I open my mouth to speak, but one is speaking again.

"Wait, I haven't seen you around before. You must be that new student that Sensei was talking about. That would make sense, wouldn't in Kaoru?" he says, directing the last bit to his brother, who must be Kaoru.

Kaoru doesn't even respond before this other one is going on ahead.

"Come on, you are in class with us. We'll take you."

They move as one and the one doing the talking goes to grab onto my hand, trying to lead me, and meaning no harm. My reaction comes sharp and cruel, courtesy of one of my many illnesses.

"Don't touch me."

"Jeez, I'm just trying to help, no need to be rude," he whines.

"Come on Hikaru, she doesn't want you to touch her. Not everyone is as comfortable doing that kind of thing," Kaoru says, finally speaking.

"Fine, come on anger management girl, let's get to class before Sensei freaks out," he grumbles, the whine still present in his voice.

They walk on ahead quickly, or at least it seems quick to me. Their legs are a lot longer than mine. I don't say anything, I deserve this. I treated them badly first. As we walk, my eyes rest on the talkative one, the one whom I share almost exactly the same name, the boy named Hikaru.

We make to homeroom just as the teacher is about to close his book. He shakes his head and nods towards the empty seats in the class; they must be for Hikaru and Kaoru. On closer inspection, there actually isn't a seat for me. I feel my face flush an ugly red as I stand awkwardly at the front of the class. It would only make sense for there to be no place for me, I am transferring halfway through the year after all.

"Now class, this is the new student I was about. She isn't used to being in such a large school as ours so please make her feel welcome, alright?" the teacher says.

"Yes Sensei," the student's reply, other Hikaru that is.

"Now tell them a little bit about you and where you come from," Sensei prompts.

My hands tighten around the schedule that is still crumpled in my hands. Why is the teacher doing this to me? He has my file, so he must know about my anxiety disorders, about how I am afraid to talk in front of people, especially those I don't know. This must be my punishment for being late, that has to be it. Or it is some scheme my father has come up with to "cure" me of my problems. More like terrify me to the point that I will need to have another transfer. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I stare down at my feet, clenching that little ball of paper even tighter. I can't do it. I can't even tell them my name.

Sensei clears his throat and sighs.

"We don't have all day Asou-san, please introduce yourself to your classmates or I am going to have to send you to the principal on your first day of classes. You have already caused problems for the Hitachiin twins; I'd hate to start your year this way."

This is the last thing I hear before my vision blurs with tears and my face connects to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awaken I am laying in the infirmary. There is nobody around, I am completely alone. As I sit up, my head begins to throb; I must have hit my head when I fell. It's a normal occurrence. It happens a lot more than I would like to admit. I wonder who brought me here; nobody seemed to want to help me when Sensei was bullying me to answer his questions.

"Oh, you're awake. I was getting kind of worried about you. You have been asleep for a long time. Long enough that I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. Unfortunately I only had enough for some tea," a voice says lightly.

I look up to see a guy standing in the doorway, two cans of tea in his hand. He has brown hair and eyes and...I scan him again. Blue blazer and black pants are the signs of a male student at Ouran however; the face and voice are that of a girl. I speak before I can think or worry about the fact that there is stranger having conversation with me.

"Why are you in the guy's uniform?" my voice comes out scratchy from lack of use.

Her face appears worried for a second but then she smiles.

"A few things happened and I ended up like this. Not everyone has realized, don't tell them please. By the way my name is Fujioka, Fujioka Haruhi, just call me Haruhi though, everyone does."

"Asou…Asou Hikari," I say softly.

"That's better. It's nice to meet you Hikari. So what exactly was that back there? You seemed really freaked out and Sensei wasn't being very nice to you. He is normally pretty cool. Not to mention Hikaru seemed pretty mad."

The nervousness returns and I stare at her, trying to make my mouth work good enough just to answer her simple questions. It's hard but after a few awkward seconds I manage to say a few words.

"Anxiety disorder, my father..."

She nods and her expression softens.

"Don't worry about anything; I'll be your friend. I will wait until you can talk to me normally and not be afraid. How does that sound? Now let's get back to class. It actually turns out that we have all of our classes together except for English. So I'll be with you during classroom time."

Haruhi smiles and holds out her hand. It asks a silent question. Will I accept her friendship? Do I even have the power to accept it? After a brief internal argument, my hand reaches for hers tentatively. They connect and she pulls me up. As soon as I'm standing she lets go.

"Come on Hikari, let's get to Calculus!" she says grinning.

I return the smile feebly and nod. I have just made my first friend. Not only is she my first friend at Ouran, but Haruhi is the first friend I have ever had in my life. I follow behind her and a small smile appears on my lips. Maybe I can give this place a chance to heal my wounds. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went perfectly. The other teachers were really nice to be despite how Sensei had treated me during homeroom. There were times when I didn't know what they were talking about, but they mostly went over outcomes that I had already covered. It also just so happened that the one class that Haruhi and I didn't share had already happened while I was in the infirmary. For that I was eternally grateful. Haruhi made me feel like I wasn't a freak and I was scared what I would do when she wasn't there with me to make sure that I didn't freak out again.

Throughout the day I noticed some girls looking at me with what appeared to be jealousy. I didn't understand why nobody noticed that their Haruhi was a girl. It had seemed so obvious to me. There were a select few though that came over to her and struck up conversation. They mentioned something about meeting later at the host club. I didn't say anything about it, not that I was capable of asking anything anyway; Even though I was fond of her, I still couldn't say anything, my own mind didn't want me to. So when the day ends and it is time for everyone to return home, I still say nothing, even though she has helped make my day bearable. It turns out though, that I don't have to say anything, because she suddenly disappeared.

Instead of going to my car, I look for Haruhi instead; I want to attempt saying goodbye to her. A girl from our last class comes up to me and I shrink back instantly.

"If you are looking for Haruhi he is in Music Room Three. Come on, you guys hung out all day and you don't even know where he is? Come on, I'll take you, but be warned, if you thought you had him all to yourself you were wrong."

I'm not sure I know what this girl means, but I follow her none the less. It doesn't take long before we arrive at Music Room Three. The girl looks at me and gives me one last warning.

"Remember that what I said, Haruhi is for all girls to share."

The door opens and for a moment, I am blinded by the light that meets my eyes. When I can again see, I notice a group of boys…and Haruhi. Among the group I also see Hikaru and Kaoru and the son of the Suou family, Tamaki.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki says cheerfully as Haruhi scratches her head and laughs slowly.

"Hiya!" a short blonde boy adds, sitting on the shoulder of one taller and with darker hair.

Somehow, I manage to give a jerky nod in return so I don't appear to be a rude and snotty girl. Haruhi comes over from behind the group and comes to stand next to me. I can tell she is making sure that she isn't upsetting me with her presence. She doesn't bother me at all; she is the only person who does not make me feel terror. I don't really understand it.

"This is the new transfer student, she is in homeroom with Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. Her name is Asou Hikari. She's my new friend so don't be too weird guys," she adds this as an afterthought. "This is what I was telling you about earlier Hikari, the Host Club. Let me introduce everyone, just in case you don't know who they are already. This one is Tamaki-sempai, he is our crazy and melodramatic leader," she says pointing to Tamaki; his French heritage is really obvious what with his eye and hair color. He looks nothing like his father. "His father is the president of our school and he is the heir to the Suou family. Next to him is Kyoya-sempai," she continues pointing out a tall guy with black hair and glasses. "The Ootori's work in finance and they also have a security company. You have already met Hikaru and Kaoru since they are in homeroom with us, but don't worry about not being able to tell them apart. Not a lot of people seem to be able to though I have no idea why," she says gliding past their introduction. I want to tell her that I find it really easy to tell the two apart. It all shows in their facial expressions and body language that they are not the same person. "These last two are Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai is the short blonde one, but don't let that fool you. He is really strong even if he doesn't look it. His name is actually Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Mori-sempai is actually Morinozuka Takashi they have a special relationship so just accept it. They are pretty cool actually," she finishes, looking at me and smiling.

"What about Usa-chan?" Honey whines.

"Usa-chan is Honey-sempai's rabbit," she adds dryly.

I can't help but giggle at this, even in front of so many people. This is the Host Club, and though she looks at them with exasperation, I can tell that Haruhi is fond of all of them and they are fond of her. I feel like I am invading her privacy. As if to save me from having to speak to them, my phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and press talk. I don't speak I just listen.

"Where are you? Get to the car, it's time to leave. Jeez Hikari, it's only the first day and you are already screwing around like this? Otou-sama is going to be really angry if you don't hurry up and come to the car. We are late for your appointment."

The line goes dead and I end the call. I give them a forced wave goodbye and run from Music Room Three. I hear Haruhi calling my name, and I don't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I find myself in the same place that I was yesterday. I'm standing in front of Ouran Academy like a total stranger. I'm sure that Haruhi will hate me for what I have done and her friends at the Host Club won't look fondly on me either. It would probably best if I just started skipping school so my father would move me to another place. I feel this way only briefly, until I remember that this is the last chance I have. If I screw this up, there is nothing else. I take a deep breath and ready myself. I'll just take it one step at a time and I do.

I find myself in homeroom before the bell rings and there are still a lot of empty seats. I go to sit until I remember that I have no seat, so I just stand by the door awkwardly staring at my feet. Instead of paper in my hands today, I just have my school bag. The poor thing is getting abused. Not even Sensei has arrived yet, I had warned them that I would be really early; of course they didn't listen to me because I'm the crazy one with anxiety issues disorders.

The bell rings and people start pouring into the classroom, paying no mind to me. Haruhi and Hitachiin's are here today, so I move over silently and sit in what I remember to be Haruhi's seat. Sensei starts roll call without any questions and soon I proceed on with the rest of my day. My classes don't seem nearly as easy as they did when Haruhi was with me. Everything feels awkward and lonely, even though I never spoke to her during our classes together. Even so, I dread the class I didn't attend yesterday. Today there will be no Haruhi to help me stumble through an introduction by explaining that I was sick earlier in the day; there will be no excuse for it. I just hope that the students in the class accept my silence willingly when I am on my own.

During lunch, I hide in a corner alone, hoping that nobody will notice me there. Nobody approaches me though so even if I was noticed, I care little. The bell rings and I work to make it to my last class of the day. It's a special course they decided to offer this semester with a special guest teacher here, at least that is what I've heard. It's not a traditional class setting, it is all interactive. We act whatever it is we are supposed to be learning about. I don't even know what subject it is. It's my father's way of torturing me I guess and making believe I'm the perfect daughter. Several minutes pass but I still can't seem to find the room that the class is held in. I can feel the panic rising in my throat, the same thing I felt yesterday morning when I saw Ouran Academy for the first time. All the students are already in their own classes, not that I would have been able to ask for their help anyway. I lean against the wall and slide to the floor. Tears burn in my eyes and I wipe them away quickly. If someone happened to walk by, I don't want them to see me crying like a baby in the hallway. It just so happens that someone does walk by so it was a well prepared action.

"Hika-chan, what are you doing here all by yourself?" I look up to see Honey and Mori touring above me. "Oh! I know! You must not be able to find your classroom. This is the period that you don't have with Haru-chan right?"

It amazes me. I was sure that after yesterday they would all hate me for walking out on them. I should have known that someone like Haruhi wouldn't be friends with petty people like that. They would treat me kindly as long as I did nothing to hurt Haruhi. I look up to Honey and Mori and I can't help it when the tears return. I wipe them away again quickly, but I know they have both seen. For some reason this upsets me even more. It is so embarrassing. I can't even hold it together in front of people that I barely know. I am a disaster. With shaky hands I reach into the pocket of my dress and pull out my crumpled schedule. I reach out towards Mori and Honey. Mori understands my meaning and takes the paper softly from my hand. He looks to the bottom and shakes his head.

"It's only a study period." This is all he says before handing me back my schedule.

"Well see you later Hika-chan! Make sure to visit the Host Club later okay? Haru-chan was sad when you left yesterday," Honey says cheerfully, I can practically see the flowers falling around him.

The two boys walk away and leave me alone sitting on the floor. When they are gone I can't help but give a shaky and hysterical laugh. My father thinks he is trying to fix me, but it is only making it worse. He lied about my study period and made me feel like a fool. I now look foolish in the eyes of Honey and Mori, who probably only helped for the sake of Haruhi. That brings me to what Honey called me though. He called me Hika-chan. Does that mean he might have talked with me just because he wanted to? I don't really know. Tomorrow though, I will go to the Host Club and say sorry to everyone, no matter what it may do to me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I arrive at Ouran, quiet as ever but ready to face the Host Club and use my words. It makes me feel good that I am going to try and face my unreasonable and uncontrollable fears. However, the atmosphere is strange when I get to school. Even though this is only my third day, I can tell that the quiet here isn't normal. I briefly wonder if I missed some kind of memo about school not being in session today until I see Honey bouncing over to me, reminding me of Usa-chan.

"Come on Hika-chan! You are late for the assembly. There is a Fear Challenge today! Tama-chan thought that it would be fun! Let's go!"

He doesn't wait for me to answer before he bounces into the main hall with Mori following close behind him. This Fear Challenge business seems terrifying, maybe today wasn't the greatest day to try and overcome my psychological disorders. I sigh before I make my way towards the main hall. When I reach the door I can see that probably every student that attends the high school division of Ouran is located in this one massive building. I can already feel the anxiety pulling at me as I slide inside just as Tamaki is finishing his explanation of the activities for the day.

"Everyone will be in partners tonight when the challenge starts and no, you can't pick your own partner. To make it more fun we have decided to draw for the partners so when you go to homeroom you will all be told your partner. They could be in any grade or they could be your best friend. It is going to be completely random! As well, participation is mandatory in order to be able to use all of the resources at Ouran Academy for the remainder of the school year! Let's have fun with this okay? Whatever team wins the challenge will win an overnight trip to Hawaii!" he finished grinning like a six year old.

The whole room filled with cheers and I knew that there was no way out of this. I sighed. Ouran Academy was known for the crazy stuff that the Host Club put on. We were a school full of rich kids after all. I turned and left, making my way quickly to homeroom in the empty hallways. My mind was running full speed. If I was partnered with Haruhi than maybe I would be able to make it through the night. Even if I made it through the night anyway, my father would be angry when he sent the car to pick me up today and I wasn't available because of a "trivial" school activity. Then again, I guess the school would notify the parents that there was an activity taking place, so maybe I wouldn't have so much to deal with after all.

When I arrived at homeroom, I noticed that a desk had finally been added for me. I sat down gratefully and hung my bag on the side of it. It felt good to have my own place to put my stuff again. It wasn't long before the rest of the class started trickling in from the main hall. Naturally, being part of the Host Club, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the last to arrive. We only had to wait a few more moments for Sensei to come in. In his hands he had a piece of paper; what I assumed was the list of partners for our class.

"So," he began, clearing his throat. "Here I have the list of partners for the challenge tonight. Just to add a few extra things to what Suou-san said, there will be no misbehaviour of the sort tonight. No partying and nothing illegal will take place. I will be the teacher staying tonight to supervise as well so do not disappoint me. Remember as well that your partner could be anyone in the school. They aren't just the people in our class. Now, I will start in alphabetical order. The first name on the list would be Asou Hikari...Looks like you are lucky enough to have a fellow classmate. Your partner shall be Hikaru."

I instantly stiffened. He was the last person that I wanted to be my partner for this. Not only did I not know him at all. He probably hated me and I already got the idea that he and Kaoru did everything together. In this assumption I was proven correct.

"What about Kaoru Sensei? We do everything together!" I could feel the whine creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Now Hikaru, Asou-san is new to the school and you are a member of the Host Club. Not only that, but you are in high school and you will be fine to be without Kaoru for one night. Besides, your brother is with Fujioka-san, I'm sure that he will be just fine. Now calm down, you are upsetting our new student."

It was only then that I noticed my clenching hands and jaw. I looked back to where Hikaru and Kaoru sat side by side and I tried to give them a small smile. I got a smile from Kaoru, but Hikaru ignored me completely. I could hear the whispers from the rest of the class, some were jealousy because I was new and paired with a member of the Host Club, and others were worrying about Hikaru and Kaoru being separated. Some were even worrying for me because they could see the hostility that Hikaru was giving me.

Afterwards the rest of the names went by in a blur. There were a few moans from people when they found out who they were paired with, but no one other than the twins, Haruhi, and I were paired in our class. When the bell finally rang for first class I jumped from my seat and grabbed my bag as quickly as I could. When Haruhi started making her way towards me I tried to side step her.

"Don't worry," she said in a low tone. "Hikaru will get over it. He'll be just fine. You don't need to be afraid of him. I'll see you next class alright?"

She waited until I nodded my understanding before running off to Hikaru and Kaoru. Instead of going to the library for my study period, I made my way to the infirmary. The nurse knew who I was and asked no questions when I claimed a bed and closed the curtain around it. I crawled into bed and curled into a ball. Tears burned in my eyes as I fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I awaken, I can tell that the day is over even though my eyes are closed. The air is full of tension and anticipation from the coming challenge tonight. Even though I dread the thought of having to be partnered with Hikaru I sit up. My dress is wrinkled from sleeping in it all day but I don't really care. It isn't like anyone pays attention to me anyway. Even so, I have to keep up appearances so I smooth out the uniform as well as I can before making my way to the homeroom class. The halls are quiet and no one is around. I reach for my phone. I'm late, so late. Without even pausing any longer to think I start to run. The stupid shoes that go with the uniform make me trip and I face plant. It hurts but I get up quickly and keep running to homeroom.

When I arrive, the room is empty, expect for one person. It's Hikaru. He is leaning against my desk and looking out the window. He is in his gym clothes and his hand rests on a package sitting on my desk, on closer inspection, they are my own gym clothes. The Host Club has made sure no uniforms will be ruined in the games of the night. I push open the door and he turns. His expression is first that of annoyance and frustration but it is quickly replaced by shock and maybe even concern. This is when I notice that my uniform is covered in blood. I open my mouth; the scream that should have come out is silent on my lips. I can't breathe and I start to hyperventilate. I can't even move. It looks so much like it did on that day…

"Hey, calm down, you just have a bloody nose. What happened anyway? Everyone has already started," Hikaru says the last part the annoyance edges into his voice.

He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and tosses it and the package of clothes at me. He turns around and faces the window again.

"Hurry up and get changed, we don't have all night. I want to go to Hawaii. Look, I didn't even come near you, so just calm down and we'll get this over with alright?"

He remembered. He remembered that I was afraid the first time he touched me. I numbly reach for the handkerchief and hold it to my nose. It must have started bleeding when I fell running to the classroom. I forget the tears that I shed earlier in the day because of this partnership. I kneeled down and picked up the package of clothes. Where was I supposed to change?

"Just do it here, I'm not going to look. Everybody is already in the hall waiting for us. I am a member of the Host Club after all," Hikaru responded as if hearing my thoughts.

Another thought occurred to me just as he said these words. The back of the dress had a zipper. It was something that I wasn't able to undo on my own. I had never even done it on my own before. I had a personal maid that helped me get dressed along with my other daily needs. Through the handkerchief, my cheeks burned. I was going to have to fight myself just to speak about this particular problem. Again however, it was as if he heard my thoughts.

"If you let me, I will undo the zipper enough for you to get out. If you don't mind that is," he added turning around to face me.

I nodded once. Thankful that his handkerchief still covered my face. My cheeks were on fire. There was nothing before that had happened to me that could be more embarrassing than this. If my father found out about it he would be so angry. I just wouldn't tell him. It would be the first thing that I had kept from him in ages and if he found out that I had neglected to tell him something like this, he would punish me severely, like taking my maid. He had done that before and it had been terrible. I hadn't functioned well for that week.

During my thought wanderings Hikaru had made his way closer to me. He moved carefully. I stood completely still. I turned for him so that he wouldn't have to maneuver around all the desks to get to my back. His hand touched my back, searching for the well hidden seam where the zipper was hidden. I couldn't help but flinch away from it. I heard him mumbling under his breath, just as he found the zipper. He pulled lightly and the zipper came down with ease. Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath. I closed my eyes. The scars, I had forgotten about the scars. I felt a coolness on my back and it took a moment to register the feeling has Hikaru's hand. I launched myself away quickly with a high pitched yelp and when I turned to face him he had turned away from me again.

I changed into the gym clothes in silence. The understanding that we had come to seemed like it had been lost with my outburst. It upset me to think that I couldn't even get along with someone long enough for them to have fun. I was making him miserable and ruining his time. I would try my best in this challenge tonight and if we won I would give my place to Kaoru. I knew that Hikaru would want to spend a night with his brother before me, the strange new girl. By that time, my nose wasn't bleeding anymore. I looked at the handkerchief and back to Hikaru. I had to give it back. I would give it back once it was cleaned. I shoved the handkerchief in my pocket and cleared my throat.

Hikaru turned around and glanced at me before me walked past me to the door. He opened the door and waited for me to go through. Once I was through he led the way and I followed behind him in silence. It took no time to make it to the main hall and when we arrived all eyes were on us. I could almost guess word for word what some of the people were saying or thinking just based on their looks alone. Ignoring everyone he led me to the front of the room where all the members of the Host Club were gathered with their partners.

As soon as we were there, the room began to cheer, signalling the beginning of the challenge. A teacher stood forward and reminded everyone of the rules once more and explained how each partner would have thirty seconds to leave the hall before the next group would be let out. Then Tamaki took the main stand.

"Now remember what is at stake boys and girls! Let the Fear Challenge begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that while I had been hiding in the infirmary, each partnership had drawn a number to figure out when everyone would get a chance to leave without bias. Hikaru and I just happened to be one of the last. While we waited he stood close to Kaoru until he and Haruhi were called to leave. Afterwards, he didn't say a word to me until our number was the next to be called.

"When we get outside, we're going to run, either you keep up or I am going to drag you, whether you have a phobia of other people or not, is that clear? I am going to win this trip no matter what anybody else thinks. I'll prove them wrong."

What exactly did he mean by proving them wrong? Not to mention the idea of him grabbing hold of me. In the circumstances it would probably trigger one of my spells. Even as these thoughts crossed my mind I remained silent. It was obvious that Hikaru was going to do whatever he wanted given, whether it was what I wanted or not. Even so I trembled at the thought of all the human contact that I would probably encounter tonight.

Our number was called and before I even had the chance to think we were both running. I guess what he had told me had registered with my body more than it had with my head. He ran so fast that I had a hard time keeping up and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. It had been so long since I had worked any of my muscles this hard. I knew that if he didn't stop soon that my legs were going to give out. The doctor had warned me that I would be weaker because of what had happened to me in both mind and body, yet I was determined not to let Hikaru down. These thoughts had no sooner crossed my mind than Hikaru had stopped. It was so sudden that I crashed into him and bounced backwards onto the ground.

Before I had time to think, he had lifted me up off the ground and was walking ahead. He hadn't even said a word or even asked permission. He had just done it. My mind hadn't even had time to register the fear.

"You know, you could have told me you were tired. It's not like I'm that much of a jerk you know. If you gave people a chance to understand you everything would be a lot easier for you," he said softly. "Not that you will respond to that comment," he continued, more to himself.

We walk a few more feet before a loud voice booms around us.

"There has been a slight change in plan tonight. We are no longer conducting the Fear Challenge. Instead this has turned into a hunt. After this announcement has concluded, the teachers will begin to hunt you, the students. The prize will remain the same with an added surprise at the end. Good luck and I wish you the best as we, the teachers hunt you down! The last team to be caught wins!"

There is a click before the school grounds are silent once more. Hikaru has stopped moving and I hear him sigh. Things have just become much more difficult for him. Not only do we now have to be quiet we have to run, and I am weak in both these areas, which he has already assumed. I am sorry that he is going to lose because of me. I am so sorry.

"You think out loud a lot you know that? It doesn't matter, we are going to win this no matter what now come on, I have the perfect place to hide."


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes widen at his words even as he turns and looks at me. His eyes show a fierce determination to succeed. I suddenly feel like there is hope for us after all even if I am slow and afraid. He turns away from me and begins a slow trot. I race after him hoping for his sake that we don't get caught. As we go along I can hear groups shrieking as they are caught by the teachers. Hikaru never wavers, he just keeps moving forward with ease. I only wish that I felt the same every time that I hear a girl shriek because she has been caught and even as we run I am quickly running out of energy to keep up. Thankfully Hikaru comes to a stop outside of the main building.

"They never said we couldn't go back inside the school you know," he says softly. "Come on we are going into the Host Club and yes I am sure that nobody else has thought of the idea. Everyone else has a group that is full of…"

He suddenly stops here but I can fill in what he was going to say. There isn't another group that has such a weak member that they would resort to hiding inside the Host Club. I follow him along silently as he makes his way into the building and through the various corridors. When we reach the Host Club he opens the door and peers around a bit before gesturing for me to go inside and we go silently to the changing area and hide inside.

The space is tight and even though he had harsh words earlier, Hikaru squeezes himself tightly so that he doesn't get anywhere near me. We sit in a few awkward moments of silence before my phone starts to buzz obnoxiously. We weren't supposed to bring our cell phones with us, but because of my condition I was an exception as long as I spoke of it to no one. I also never spoke of it to my father.

"Hello?" I whisper softly.

"Where in the world are you?" my father screams from the other side of the phone. "How dare you do something like this without my permission? I thought I had made it clear to you that you weren't to stay after school for foolish school activities."

"Father, it is part of our classes. We are going to do an assignment on it afterwards," I lie suddenly; I have never before lied to my father.

"It does not matter! When you get home you are in big trouble. You will have to be disciplined. Remember what Doctor said about it," he says angrily.

I can feel the blood drain from my face and I instantly seem to forget that Hikaru is present. The terror that slices through my body almost makes me throw up. I even revert back to Daddy; something I haven't called him since I got sick.

"No," I whimper. "Not that Daddy. It hurts when you do that. Anything but that," I sob, but the line has gone dead.

Hikaru says nothing as I sob and rock myself back and forth. Before long the hunt is over and we crowned victorious. I feel no joy.


	9. Chapter 9

A week passes before I return to school. As I walk into homeroom everyone becomes silent. It is only to be expected. After the hunt I disappeared without a word. I make my way to my seat as quietly as I can and after I sit the silence is slowly replaced with idle chatter. As I look around I notice three absences: Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I shuffle through my foggy memories of the last time I was at school and try to think of a reason that they wouldn't be there and none appear. For the rest of homeroom I remain numb to my surroundings and only when it's time for first class do I move. I have English first period today. It is the first time I have ever been to this class with all the hunt business and being sick so when I walk in I am unprepared to see Hikaru leaning his chair against the wall and looking out the window.

"Look who the cat dragged in," he says, not looking in my direction at all. "Sit in front of me. It is the only empty seat left."

I sit in front of him without saying a word and without protest. He doesn't say anything and the only thing that changes about him is that the chair sits flat on the floor with the teacher walks in. The class commences without any other problems until the teacher brings up a project that we are going to have one month to complete. As the teacher continues explaining it seems that it will be simple enough. We are going to improve our verbal skills. When she mentions a partner however, I cringe. There is no one in this class I know other than Hikaru and I know I can't talk normally with him. I am too embarrassed. Then it gets worse. It will be a skit acting out the first date between two people that have fallen head over heels with each other. I hear a shift behind be as Hikaru rearranges himself.

"How are the partners going to be chosen? There's more of one gender than the other," he asks lightly.

"Well Hikaru, I was going to let you all pick your own partners if nobody can think of any reason for it not to be done that way."

"I think that Hikaru and Asou should partner up! They're names are really similar it could be fun to see what they come up and it looked like they worked well together for the hunt," some random guy shouts from the back of the room.

"That seems like a great idea! Hikaru could also help her catch up on the items she has missed in class!" she says enthusiastically. "Would that be alright with the two of you?" she asks us.

I look to the floor and my hands knot into fists. I feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder and I somehow only flinch minimally.

"That would be great. We had loads of fun together during the hunt!" Hikaru responds happily.

I can almost feel the grin that most certainly exists on his face but I can also here the tightness in his voice at the end of his words. Nobody else seems to notice. As everybody begins to chatter and find their respective partners Hikaru leans close enough that only I can hear him but far enough that I don't feel in danger.

"Come to the Host Club at lunch. They've got something they want to show you," his voice is soft and very serious. "Don't be late either. If you are I'll tell on you."

I nod just as the bell rings and quickly bolt from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My other classes fly by and much too soon the lunch period arrives. I pay little attention and get scolded by all of my teachers. Even though I guess that Hikaru's threat is empty because he knows nothing about me, it was still all I have thought about all day. I was also a little curious to know what the Host Club wanted to give me when they had so little to do with my life. So when the bell rang for lunch I made my way to the Host Club as soon as I could.

When I arrive however there was nobody in sight and at first I wondered if it had only been a cruel prank because of what had happened at the Hunt, but then I remember the look on Hikaru's face when he told me I had to be here on time and how he didn't ask a single thing that day and I decide that the prank idea is foolish. Hikaru doesn't seem like the type to joke around when it is something that is very serious. It's not long before I start to get a little bit worried though. Nobody is anywhere in sight and the room is completely silent.

My mind returns to the project that I must complete with Hikaru. Before Ouran, boys were never a real thing to me. I had never really been in much contact with boys, with the exception of family so I am not sure how I am going to react to this project. Without my agreement, Hikaru jumps around in these thoughts. So when I am thinking about holding hands with a boy on a date, his is the face that I see. My face burns just as I hear a voice behind me.

"Sorry I'm late," says the voice that belongs to Hikaru.

"That's okay," I say softly, without turning to look at him.

My face is still bright red and I somehow felt more heat begin when I heard his voice. I tell myself that this is nothing but my lack of experience. As his steps get closer, my face only burns brighter. I hide my face in my hands and feel the lightest presence of a touch on my shoulder. It isn't a touch, but I can feel where his hand hovers, as if asking my permission before he will touch me. Before I have the chance to react, he pulls back and sighs.

"Look, Haruhi is worrying about you and it is making everyone in the Host Club worry about you too. She just wants you to be happy. Haruhi isn't a selfish person and I personally think that she is the most selfless person I know so when she said that wanted us to make sure that we got our trip done, everyone took it seriously," he says, pausing for only a moment before continuing. "The other members of the Host Club are waiting Hikari, let's go."

"I can't, I can't, oh I can't," I say starting soft, but each word becomes louder, until I am yelling. "I want to go, but I can't. I'm not allowed." I turn around here and look him in the face. I hadn't realized how close he was to me. "You should know, you are the only one that could," I end in a whisper, hands gripping my dress and looking down.

I can hear him take a deep breath and then he takes a step back. I can feel myself become instantly more relaxed. I look back up and he is just standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking at me with soft eyes. My face turns bright red once again and I lower my eyes. At the same time, I hear Hikaru chuckle. I would love to fire back a sarcastic comment but my social abilities have been used up for the day.

"Look, I know we got off to a rough start, but let me help you Hikari. We will look after you, I promise," he says, his voice sounding determined more than anything.

The room is completely silent. I know that he is waiting for my reply and I shut my eyes, trying to block everything out. I want to make a decision that counts, a decision that is mine and not as if I am a puppet. I reply all of his words in my mind, one at a time. This is when I realize that this is the first time in my memory that he has called me by name. I get the feeling that from Hikaru this is an honor and it is with this feeling that I speak.

"Let's go then."


End file.
